


Sherlollipops - Bottom's Up

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [44]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for tumblr's moaning in the morgue, which received the following anonymous ask: Headcanon where Molly realizes Sherlock has a thing for nice bums, so she bends over slowly whenever picking something up. She does so in the middle of one of his deductions and he stops dead, staring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Bottom's Up

"Uh, Sherlock? Sherlock!"

"Hmm?" The Consulting Detective didn’t move, didn’t blink, didn’t turn to look at John, eyes still locked on the delectable rear end of his favorite pathologist, who was very, very VERY slowly gathering up the papers she’d dropped on the lab floor.

"Sherlock, you just stopped right in the middle of a deduction," John said, oblivious to the sight before them, eyes concerned as they tried to make Sherlock’s focus on him. "Did you just go into your mind palace or something?"

”Yes, mind palace,” Sherlock replied with an absent nod. “I’ll need coffee, John. Black, two sugars, from that place down the street - you know the one, not the chain, the one where we cleared the owner…”

"Yes, cleared him of kidnapping charges," John interrupted. "Right, coffee then. Molly, can I get you any?"

Molly, who had finally straightened up, shot Sherlock a glance from beneath her lashes before smiling at John. “Yes, thanks, light and sweet, please!”

As soon as the door closed behind the other man, Sherlock pounced. “That, Doctor Hooper, was entirely uncalled for,” he growled as he ran his hands over her shapely arse. Even in the oversized khakis he could still see every curve that he now fondled.

"I dropped them, Sherlock, I had to be sure I picked them all up!" Molly said in mock protest, her voice and eyes innocent but her smile pure seduction.

"Supply cupboard," he said hoarsely as he dashed to the door and locked it. "Now."

Two minutes later they were safely ensconced in the cupboard, Molly unclothed from the waist down and Sherlock’s trousers and pants shoved hastily down around his knees. She was bent over the back of the stepladder, and he was groaning and gasping as he thrust his cock in and out of her welcoming wetness. Two minutes after that Molly was the one moaning and gasping as he reached around and rubbed his thumb along her clit, encouraging her orgasm. She pressed her teeth into her forearm as she came, to smother the wails she normally gave voice to, then hung on for dear life as Sherlock’s movements increased, both hands now grasping her hips and his thumbs pressing against her arse as he reached his own climax.

Five minutes after they’d redressed themselves, they were innocently sitting in the lab, the door unlocked, somewhat redfaced and breathless but otherwise occupied with fiddling with the microscope (Sherlock) and neatly organizing papers (Molly).

John returned with the coffees, handed them over to them (Molly accepting hers with thanks, Sherlock with an absent nod), and sighed. Loudly. “Next time, just tell me you want to shag in the storage cupboard, yeah?” he said.

Molly turned even redder, started to stutter out a denial, but John held up a hand and gave her an amused grin. “Sorry, Molly, I may not be a deductive genius like SOME people,” he turned to scowl at Sherlock, who appeared to have gone into something akin to shock, “but I do have a sense of smell, you know.” He tapped the side of his nose in demonstration, nodded, and held up his coffee in a quasi-salute. “So,” he said smugly, eyes dancing with humor. “About that deduction you were making, Sherlock?”


End file.
